Conjectura
by shade boy
Summary: Todos nós temos nossas teorias, nossas suposições. Esta é, apenas, mais uma, entretanto, esse é realmente o fim? Aquilo que vemos acabar... Realmente acaba?


**Titulo:** Conjectura

**Autor:** shade

**Beta:** Sinistra Negra

**Sinopse:** Todos nós temos nossas teorias, nossas suposições. Esta é, apenas, mais uma, entretanto, esse é realmente o fim? Aquilo que vemos acabar... Realmente acaba?

**Gênero: **Ação / Drama

**Spoilers: **Livro 6

* * *

Era quase fim de tarde, o sol ainda brilhava intensamente, no castelo um silêncio ensurdecedor o incomodava. Essa quietude mostrava o quão drástica a situação se encontrava. Essa falsa paz deixava um vazio na alma de quem andava por aqueles corredores. 

Aos olhos de qualquer pessoa, ninguém diria que havia algo de errado. Apesar da tristeza transparecer no olhar de cada habitante daquele local. Tudo estava em seu lugar, mas tudo estava incompleto.

A sensação de insegurança mais forte do que antes. Ainda era o local mais seguro do Reino Unido, ele tinha certeza. Mas, uma das grandes forças de proteção e amparo daquelas pessoas não estava mais ali. E tudo por quê? Por causa de um traidor! De uma confiança que no final ninguém entendia.

Sim, ele odiava o professor de Poções. Não gostava. Não confiava. Parecia esperar dele qualquer atitude suspeita, mas a confiança que Dumbledore depositava fazia-o até ponderar sobre o caráter dele em algumas circunstancias e, admitia para si mesmo que, senão tivesse presente no momento, duvidaria se alguém contasse.

O pior era isso. Estar presente, ver tudo acontecer e nada poder fazer. A principio o diretor o enfeitiçara, nunca conseguiria escapar de uma magia tão forte, mas, depois, o choque não permitiu que se movesse no tempo certo.

- Harry, você está ai? – Desviando Harry de seus pensamentos, apareceu Hermione com um sorriso que não era comum no rosto das pessoas nos últimos dias. A escola iria ser fechada uma semana atrás e, não se sabe exatamente porque, McGonagall decidiu deixar a escola aberta, mesmo sem aulas, por enquanto, para abrigar alunos que quisessem ficar. O que garantiu um pouco de alegria para ele.

- Olá Mione. – Cumprimentou Harry, meio assustado pelo jeito que a garota apareceu.

- Eu acabei de encontrar a Pomfrey. E ela falou que o Ron vai poder sair hoje da ala hospitalar. A Gina e o Neville já estão lá nos esperando. Não é uma ótima noticia? – Perguntou ela animada.

- Sim, é muito bom. – Harry falou com o máximo de animação que conseguiu. Estava sim, feliz por seu amigo, mas, ainda estava meio abalado com os pensamentos recentes e pelo motivo de seu amigo estar na ala hospitalar.

Em sua mente pode rever tudo o que aconteceu há uma semana atrás. Ele e Lupin no meio da noite, saíram para procurar Rony, e o encontraram em frente ao lago junto com Hermione. Contaram para ele sobre a tal coruja anônima que receberam e sobre a possível reunião de comensais que estaria ocorrendo naquela noite.

Juntaram-se a um grupo de Aurores e aos outros membros da ordem e aparataram no dito local da reunião de comensais. Apesar de alguns acreditarem ser uma missão suicida, era a uma das únicas oportunidades que eles teriam desde a morte do diretor.

Imediatamente quando chegou, Harry, percebeu a presença de Bellatrix, e a mulher parecia estar torturando alguém, enquanto jogava algum tipo de poção. Percebendo que ela ainda não tinha notado sua presença, Harry lançou um feitiço na bruxa, que a jogou para longe. _"Esse foi pelo Sirius."_. – Pensou o garoto orgulhoso.

Harry foi finalmente ver quem era a vitima de Bellatrix e, com todo o espanto, deparou-se com Draco Malfoy, seu maior rival na escola, aquele que era um dos culpados pela invasão em Hogwarts e consequentemente da morte de Dumbledore.

Não podia ser! Ele ainda estava com raiva do garoto, porém nesse instante toda a raiva estava sendo substituída por confusão. Não compreendia o porquê de Malfoy estar sendo torturado por Bellatrix. Ambos eram comensais, ambos defendiam o mesmo lado.

Enquanto observava o garoto, Harry podia enxergar em seus olhos medo, aflição e dor. Ele se lembrava de já ter visto no rosto do garoto essa mesma expressão de dor, entretanto, agora, parecia em maior grau e, ele sentia que já a conhecia.

E logo ele soube o porquê quando reparou nos ferimentos causados pelo feitiço de Bellatrix. Harry percebeu que Malfoy havia sido atacado por um Sectumsempra. Nessa hora, suas pernas quase cederam, perdeu as forças, uma onde de arrependimento tomou seu corpo, e lembrou-se que pouco tempo antes ele mesmo havia usado esse feitiço em Malfoy. A verdade é que não sabia o que estava fazendo, não queria fazê-lo. Eles estavam duelando e, na hora, foi à única coisa que lhe veio à mente. E como naquele mesmo dia, a sensação de arrependimento voltou, como se novamente, ele fosse o causador de tal feitiço.

"_Eu não queria fazer aquilo. Não queria ferir ninguém daquele jeito"_. – O garoto repetia em sua mente. Sentia-se mal, porque não gostava de ferir os outros gratuitamente.

Parte da raiva e apatia que sentia pelo garoto estava sendo substituída por piedade. Harry ficou preso àquela cena. Não se movia, parecia ter esquecido onde estava. Esquecido da luta que ocorria a sua volta entre aurores e comensais.

Quando Harry acordou de seu transe, Bellatrix ainda no chão havia lançado uma maldição na direção dele e de Malfoy. O garoto sabia que não teria tempo de se defender do feitiço. E quando achava que um dos dois iria ser atingido, Rony interceptou o feitiço com o próprio corpo e caiu inconsciente no chão.

Harry correu na direção do amigo, enquanto Lupin e Tonks desarmavam e estuporavam Bellatrix, que acabou sendo resgatada por um comensal, antes de ambos chegarem até ela, que aparatou com Bellatrix ainda desacordada e conseguiu fugir.

- Harry como ele está? – Lupin perguntou já desistindo de alcançar a bruxa.

- Está inconsciente. – Respondeu Harry aflito.

- Deixe-me vê-lo. – Pediu Tonks. E ambos deram passagem para ela. – Ele está vivo, apenas está desacordado. – Falou a garota para acalmar os presentes.

- Remus. – Chamou um Auror próximo. – A maioria dos comensais fugiu. – Informou. – Mas conseguimos prender alguns poucos.

- Já é alguma coisa. – Lupin tentava parecer otimista. – Infelizmente Bellatrix conseguiu fugir com outro comensal que não pude reconhecer.

- Mas você nem imagina. – Continuou o homem. – Parece que os próprios comensais estavam exterminando a família Malfoy. Lucius e Narcissa estão mortos ali no chão.

Ouvindo a notícia todos ficaram espantados e em silêncio. Harry rapidamente olhou para Draco Malfoy e constatou que o garoto havia desmaiado também.

- Porcos nojentos. – Sussurrou Tonks. – Matar da própria gente. Não sei como existem bruxos que acreditam nesse louco.

- Existem coisas que ninguém consegue explicar. – Lupin falou com uma voz serena e misteriosa.

- E esse está vivo? – Perguntou o Auror apontando para Draco.

- Está. – Harry limitou-se a responder.

- O que faremos com ele? – Questionou Tonks.

- Simples, ele vai preso com os outros. – Sentenciou o Auror.

- É melhor não. – A voz de Harry saiu rouca, quase não sussurro. Ele não entendia porque estava dizendo aquilo, mas sentia que era o certo a fazer.

- Harry está certo. – Lupin o apoiou. – Se os comensais realmente estavam empenhados em matar os Malfoys. Algo deve ter acontecido.

- Vocês é que sabem. Eu não vou me responsabilizar por deixar um criminoso solto. – Falou o Auror ressentido, se afastado.

E assim os 3 voltaram para o castelo com Rony e Malfoy desacordados. E por isso, Rony, estava fazia uma semana na ala hospitalar.

Chegando a porta pode encontrar Gina e Neville a espera dos dois, como Hermione havia dito. E assim entraram. Harry visualizou novamente todo o conteúdo do local. De todos os feridos daquela batalha, só restavam duas camas ocupadas. Rony e Malfoy. Seu amigo realmente parecia melhor. O estado do outro garoto era visivelmente mais critico. Harry pode perceber pelo rápido contato visual que teve, que Malfoy estava mais magro que de costume, com grandes olheiras e uma palidez fora do normal, até para os padrões dele.

Logo sua atenção foi voltada para os amigos, que contavam animadamente para Rony que aquele seria seu último dia de cama.

- Sentimos sua falta cara. – Falou Harry tentando animar o amigo.

Ficou ali com seus amigos jogando conversa fora, assistindo a mais uma discussão rotineira de Rony e Hermione. E, de vez em quando, olhando rapidamente para saber o que Malfoy estava aprontando. Havia decidido trazê-lo para o castelo. Ainda não sabia por que, não soube explicar para Lupin ou Tonks quando estes o questionaram.

Aliás, Lupin mesmo sem uma explicação apoiou a decisão de Harry, o que o deixou feliz e preocupado ao mesmo tempo. Gostava da confiança que o antigo professor depositava nele, contudo ao mesmo tempo sentiu um pouco de pressão, por terem respeitado sua opinião sem nem ao menos ter um argumento. Essa atitude a maioria das pessoas tinha apenas com Dumbledore. E ele não era Dumbledore, não achava que tinha capacidade para tal, porém ainda assim as pessoas pareciam confiar nele como se ele fosse.

Olhou rapidamente para Malfoy, estranhou o fato do garoto estar rabiscando meio exasperadamente em vários pergaminhos.

- Harry, você ainda está ai amigo? – Perguntou Rony rindo. – Você está muito pensativo.

- Ah, não é nada. Não se preocupem. – Voltando a conversar e rir com seus amigos.

No fundo Harry sabia, viu quando o outro garoto teve a oportunidade e não matou Dumbledore. Sabia, mas não queria acreditar que no fundo, Malfoy, não era uma má pessoa. E tinha quase certeza que esse era o motivo dele e seus pais terem sido atacadas por Voldemort. Pelo fato de Malfoy não ter cumprido sua missão. E sim Snape. _"Eu vou descobrir isso depois."_. –Estava decidido.

- Potter. – Ouviu uma voz falha e rouca, muito parecida com um sussurro o chamado. Mas, apesar disso, soube distinguir muito bem que era Malfoy quem o chamava.

Espantado, Harry, olhou para seus amigos, que pararam de falar e, assim como ele, também estavam surpresos. Só que a demonstração deles era maior, já que todos estavam boquiabertos. Harry não sabia o que o garoto queria. Desde o dia em que acordou não falava com ninguém. Apenas respondia o mínimo necessário, quando era perguntado e nada mais.

Olhando para seus amigos, Harry fez um aceno com a cabeça para acalmá-los e dizer que não teria problemas em ir falar com o garoto. Enquanto Harry caminhava em direção a cama de Malfoy, pode perceber claramente a quantidade de pergaminhos que o cercava. Duvidas marchavam em sua cabeça. Ele ainda temia de certa forma falar com Malfoy e acabar o machucando de novo. Sabia que o garoto não era tão má pessoa, mas ainda tinha raiva dele pelo que aconteceu com Dumbledore.

Finalmente chegou em frente a cama de Malfoy. Harry ficou encarando o garoto sem dizer uma única palavra, apenas esperando para saber o que o outro queria com ele. Enquanto esperava podia sentir pela respiração do outro, que ele sentia dores ainda, sofria com os feitiços lançados por Bellatrix. O que era estranho, porque da outra vez Snape não teve dificuldades em curar o Sonserino.

A imagem o incomodava. Ver qualquer pessoa sofrendo não era algo que Harry admirava ver, mesmo que esse fosse Malfoy.

Percebeu que o garoto não iria falar. Harry queria encurtar essa conversa. Então por fim decidiu questionar o que o outro queria. - Você me chamou Malfoy? – Sua voz saiu com uma firmeza e uma frieza que assustou até ele mesmo, mas não iria demonstrar isso para o garoto a sua frente.

Viu o mesmo abaixar a cabeça. Parecia envergonhado, sem jeito com o que ia dizer. Harry pode perceber, mas não entendia. Via que o garoto estava sofrendo, que estava sentindo dificuldades para falar e respirar, mas que tentava a todo custo esconder o que sentia. Novamente ia questioná-lo quando o garoto pareceu começar a sussurrar alguma palavra.

- Potter... Eu... – Começou o garoto, sua voz ainda meio rouca. Harry estava impaciente, curioso, e ao mesmo tempo desconfiado. – Obrigado... – O garoto murmurou para Harry. O garoto não compreendia o porquê, esperava qualquer coisa. Menos isso. E aparentemente ele ainda não havia acabado de falar.

– E me desculpe. – Completou o sonserino, nesse momento enquanto sua mente ainda absorvia as últimas palavras, ele pode perceber que os olhos de Malfoy estavam se fechando e uma solitária lágrima escorria pelo rosto dele. _"Não pode ser, ele está morrendo."_. – Logo concluiu.

Sua primeira reação foi de sacudir Malfoy, vendo que o mesmo não respondia apelou para algum dos amigos.

- Rápido! Alguém vá chamar Pomfrey! Ele não parece estar nada bem. – Harry observou que nenhum dos seus amigos se mexeu, não sabia se pelo choque ou por simplesmente achar que Malfoy não merecia o esforço. – Vocês não me ouviram? Precisamos ajudá-lo, nem ele merece morrer. – Tornou a chamar a atenção dos amigos com há voz um pouco mais alterada.

Sentiu-se um pouco melhor quando Gina Weasley saiu correndo atrás da enfermeira. O garoto pedira desculpas a ele, e o agradecera por algo que Harry ainda não entendia. Por mais que fossem rivais, por mais que se detestassem, Malfoy estava se mostrando uma pessoa diferente. E incrivelmente estava merecendo esse crédito.

- Venha Harry, me ajude a tirar esse bando de coisas em cima dele. - Hermione foi a próxima a tomar alguma providência. E, assim, ela e Harry começaram a tirar meio que desesperadamente livros, tinteiro, penas e pergaminhos que estavam no colo do garoto.

Hermione virou-se para falar com Neville, mas não o encontrou. – Rony, onde ele foi? – Perguntou ela exasperada.

- Acho que chamar a Diretora McGonagall. – Disse o ruivo demonstrando bem menos preocupação e interesse pela situação que Hermione ou Harry.

A garota logo se posicionou para verificar o pulso e a respiração de Malfoy. Não conseguiu sentir nenhum, o que aumentou o desespero de ambos.

- O que está acontecendo? Alguém pode me dizer? – Logo Pomfrey estava entrando na ala hospitalar ao lado de Gina.

- Ele simplesmente apagou. Estava falando comigo e desmaiou. – Relatou Harry.

- Ele não está respirando enfermeira. – Hermione também a informou.

Logo a velha senhora tirou sua varinha e começou a rodear Malfoy de feitiços de cura e falava palavras que Harry desconhecia e não conseguia entender. A mulher começou a tirar os curativos para verificar como a cicatrização do ferimento causado pelo Sectumsempra lançado por Bellatrix estava evoluindo. Pela reação da enfermeira, Harry supôs que não ia bem, pois ela esboçou reações com misto de preocupação e duvida.

A sensação de ver Madame Pomfrey sem saber o que fazer era algo estranho e aterrorizador. Aquela pessoa que Harry sempre acreditava poder ajudar os outros, mostrava que também podia falhar. Ele tinha certeza que era poucos os problemas de medi-bruxaria que Pomfrey não conseguiria resolver e, aparentemente, um deles estava em sua frente agora.

O silêncio dominava o local, apenas os sussurros de Pomfrey eram escutados, ninguém ousava falar, alguns como Harry, Hermione e até Gina estavam de certa forma preocupados, e Rony parecia se manter em silêncio por respeito à situação.

- O que está havendo Papoula? – A voz de McGonagall fez-se ouvir na entrada da ala hospitalar, e logo a diretora juntamente com Neville entravam no local.

- Não entendo Minerva. Eu já tinha visto danos causados por magia negra antes. Alguns muito parecidos com esse, mas ele simplesmente não se fecha. – Falava a enfermeira desiludida.

- E você sabe que feitiço é esse? – Perguntou a diretora.

- Não tenho certeza, tenho três ou quatro suspeitas. – Respondeu Pomfrey.

Nesse instante Harry estava com uma duvida cruel. Ele achava que sabia qual era o feitiço. _"Mas se eu falar, vão me perguntar como eu sei, e terei que contar tudo, o que não é uma boa hora agora."_. – Imaginava o garoto. "_Porém pode ser a única chance dele."_.

- Eu acho que foi um Sectumsempra diretora. – Falou finalmente enquanto sua consciência permitiu.

- Você o viu receber esse feitiço Harry? – Perguntou a diretora ao garoto.

- Não professora, na hora não dava para ter certeza, mas eu conheço esse feitiço, aprendi uma vez em um livro. – Respondeu.

- Você estava estudando Magia Negra Potter? – A Diretora perguntou, mas quando Harry ia se defender, ela finaliza a conversa sobre aquele assunto. – Depois falaremos disso, mas me explique como você pode ter certeza se esse é ou não o feitiço?

- Uma vez eu o usei no Malfoy, mas não sabia qual seria o efeito. – Harry falou, e se defendeu rapidamente. – E quando o encontrei na luta contra os comensais, o efeito do feitiço parecia ser o mesmo.

- E como foi que ele sobreviveu? – Agora quem perguntava era Pomfrey.

- Não sei, foi Snape, foi ele quem curou o Malfoy naquela ocasião, e foi muito rápido. – Falou Harry temendo que apenas Snape soubesse como ajudar Malfoy.

McGonagall olhou para Pomfrey enquanto a enfermeira ainda matinha Malfoy sob um feitiço. – Você sabe o que fazer então Papoula? – Perguntou a diretora.

- Já ouvi falar dessa magia. Não é fácil de curá-la. Não sei como Snape o fez tão facilmente na frente do Harry. – A enfermeira deliberava. – Mas com todos os feitiços e poções que já foram usados, ela já teria sido curada. E estaria na pior das hipóteses ainda em fase de cicatrização.

- Depois de lançar o feitiço. – A voz de Ron chamou atenção de todos, que começaram a prestar atenção em suas palavras. – Ela jogou algum tipo de poção nos ferimentos dele, mas eu não faço idéia de qual seja.

Harry começou a perceber que além de um feitiço que basicamente só Snape poderia ajudar, Malfoy ainda sofria efeitos de uma poção que aparentemente apenas Bellatrix sabia qual era. A situação do sonserino não era das melhores. E observando as expressões de Mcgonagall e Hermione, Harry teve certeza que ambas também chegaram a essa conclusão.

- Então, é um tipo de magia mais forte do que imaginávamos. – Foi à voz de Pomfrey que cortou o silêncio instaurado depois das palavras de Rony. A enfermeira soava desanimada.

- O que nós podemos fazer? – Perguntou Hermione aflita.

- Eu sinceramente não sei. O feitiço que estou usando vai segurar a vida de Malfoy enquanto alguém estiver executando, mas não sei quanto tempo ele irá agüentar. – Falou Pomfrey.

- Será que... se nós fossemos procurar Snape...? – Sugeriu Harry, falou relutante, ainda contrariado com sua própria idéia.

- Acho difícil, não o encontramos antes. Por que seria mais fácil agora? – A voz de Neville finalmente foi ouvida depois de tanto tempo.

- Ele tem razão Harry. – Concordou Gina sem esperança. – Não será fácil encontrá-lo, ainda mais assim tão de repente.

- A idéia não é ruim. Até porque o Malfoy sempre foi o aluno favorito dele. Se ele souber do problema, é capaz de vir ajudá-lo. – Concluiu Hermione.

- E correr o risco de ser preso? Ou morto por metade da ordem? Acho pouco provável. – Dessa vez Rony parecia fazer o papel de pessoa racional, o que deixou Harry bastante impressionado.

- Poderíamos ir até St. Mungos e ver se achamos algum Medi-bruxo que seja capaz de reverter essa magia. – Hermione falava uma nova idéia.

- Não creio que seja algo muito conveniente. Visto que, Senhorita Granger, Malfoy também poderia ser preso, apesar de termos trazido ele como vítima. Muita gente soube do envolvimento dele na invasão de Hogwarts, nós estaríamos encobrindo um crime. – Sentenciou McGonagall.

- A idéia de procurar Snape começa a não parecer mais tão absurda. – Falou Ron displicente.

- Não mesmo. – Concordou Mcgonagall para surpresa de todos os presentes. – Mas, o Senhor Weasley estava certo quanto ao fato dele temer ser preso ou morto pela Ordem. Por esse motivo, devo pedir a todos sigilo sobre a possível presença dele aqui.

- Todos concordam diretora. – Harry apressou-se em dizer sem esperar seus amigos confirmarem.

- Vou tentar entrar em contato com ele, volto em minutos. – Falou a diretora. E deixou a ala hospitalar juntamente com Neville.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo Madame Pomfrey. – Falou Gina receosa. – É só a Senhora me ensinar o feitiço que eu o faço para a Senhora descansar um pouco.

- Claro menina, venha. – Falou a enfermeira sorrindo e ensinando passo a passo o feitiço para Gina e Hermione que ficou do lado para aprender.

- É melhor eu ajuda-la Gina, acho que nós duas conseguimos igualar nossos poderes aos de Pomfrey. – Ofereceu-se Hermione e ambas começaram o feitiço em Malfoy, deixando a enfermeira descansar sentando-se em uma poltrona próxima de onde eles estavam.

Harry achou graça pelo fato de Rony ficar com a cara fechada, demonstrando seu ciúme. Porém, Harry não sabia definir se era mais por causa de Hermione ou de Gina. E como conhecia o temperamento do amigo, em ambas ocasiões, achou melhor nem perguntar.

- Precisavam fazer isso? Ainda mais com essa cobra asquerosa? – Perguntou Rony incrédulo.

- Ah, Rony. Nessas alturas, nem adianta mais dizer que você também não se importa. – Falou Harry, deixando o amigo sem palavras.

Menos de dez minutos depois McGonagall voltou à ala hospitalar, dessa vez sem a companhia de Neville, mas sim de Snape. Quando ambos entraram todos se remexeram, inclusive Harry, que estava segurando-se para não voar no pescoço do ex-professor. _"Maldito"_ – A palavra não saia da cabeça do garoto.

O que os acalmou foi o fato de Mcgonagall gesticular aos alunos pedindo para que ficassem em seus lugares sem se mexer.

Snape rapidamente abriu caminho entre Hermione e Gina, que o encaravam com um misto de raiva e esperança. Analisou Malfoy, procurando descobrir que feitiço e poção foram usados como McGonagall havia falado.

– Feitiço idiota e poção simples. Realmente não se pode esperar grandes planos de Bellatrix. – Finalmente se manifestou Snape, desdenhando das habilidades da comensal.

Snape se dirigiu até o armário de poções de Pomfrey, rapidamente misturou alguns ingredientes, juntou com um liquido que continha em seu bolso, e mexeu a poção. Dirigiu-se a Malfoy e jogando a poção sob os ferimentos. Depois rapidamente pegou sua varinha e murmurando feitiços foi fechando os ferimentos causados pelo Sectumsempra.

- Malfoy já está fora de perigo. – Finalizou Snape.

Hermione novamente foi verificar a respiração do garoto.

– Ele voltou a respirar. – Disse Hermione mais aliviada.

"_Agora seria um bom momento para pegar Snape de uma vez por todos.". _– Pensava Harry, que já se preparava para pegar sua varinha em seu bolso. Porém sentiu uma mão o detendo discretamente e viu Gina segurar sua mão e balançar a cabeça negativamente para ele. Harry estampou em sua cara sua confusão, mas acabou acatando o pedido da amiga. Depois pediria explicações, com certeza.

Observando a sua volta, Harry percebeu que Neville teve o mesmo instinto que ele, de pegar a varinha e atacar Snape, apesar de tremer consideravelmente. E esse também foi detido, só que por Rony.

- Bom, vou embora. – Falou Snape.

- Eu o acompanho. – Disse McGonagall. E antes de fechar a porta da ala hospitalar sussurrou para os presentes. – Lembrem-se, sigilo em relação a tudo que aconteceu aqui.

Depois da saída de Snape todos soltaram o ar pesadamente, como se o tivessem prendendo. E a tensão parecia ter sido dissipada do local. Madame Pomfrey fora a seus aposentos preparar novos curativos para Malfoy.

- Agora vocês querem me explicar porque não me deixaram atacar Snape? – Perguntou Harry curioso.

Os amigos se entreolharam e foi Hermione quem resolveu explicar.

- Harry você não percebeu? Mcgonagall sabia como encontrar Snape, o chamou aqui, confiou nele. Devem existir muitas coisas que a gente não sabe. – Concluiu ela.

- Mas não tem lógica, ela escondeu da Ordem. – Argumentou Neville ainda descrente.

- Às vezes, quando se quer enganar o inimigo, deve-se começar enganando os amigos. – Dessa vez foi Harry quem falou, começando a entender o raciocínio de Hermione.

- Ou ela pode ser uma comensal disfarçada, e agir junto com Snape. – Falou Neville ainda teimando com sua desconfiança.

- Essa sua teoria é tão absurda que chega a ser ridícula. – Dessa vez foi Rony quem defendeu a diretora.

- Gente, cadê a Gina? – Foi Hermione que sentiu falta da amiga.

- Estou aqui Hermione. Vocês venham ver, olhem o que eu achei aqui no chão. – Falou a ruiva animada mostrando alguns pergaminhos.

Harry olhou, mas não acreditou no que via. Nos pergaminhos, ele viu, uma grande lista de nomes, viu mapas desenhados a mão, plantas de alguma casa, ou como Hermione acabará de dizer, de alguma mansão. Eram informações e, aparentemente sobre os comensais da morte e sobre Voldemort. _"Mas como?"_. Era a perguntava que pairava em sua mente.

Obteve sua resposta quando olhou para a cama perto de onde Gina encontrou os pergaminhos. – Malfoy.

- Você acha que foi ele? – Perguntou Gina.

- Não posso afirmar com certeza, mas acho que foi sim. – Falou Harry ainda surpreso, porém lembrando-se de ter visto o sonserino escrever exasperadamente em pergaminhos minutos atrás. Enquanto falava, percebeu que o sorriso de Gina crescia gradativamente.

- Mas por quê? – Harry ainda não entendia.

- Para me redimir Potter. – Falou a voz de Malfoy, ainda baixa devido aos problemas que teve nos últimos minutos, mas alta o suficiente para assustar os presentes, que não imaginavam que ele já estaria acordado.

- Como é que é? – Perguntou Rony descrente.

– Diga-se, uma contribuição minha para o fim dessa Guerra e, um sinal de meu arrependimento. – Completou o sonserino.

Logo após suas palavras Malfoy começou a tossir e Gina rapidamente deu um copo de água para o garoto. Harry assistia a cena dividido entre a confusão e o divertimento.

- Bom, e o que exatamente diz nesses pergaminhos? – Perguntou Hermione diretamente.

- O pergaminho com os nomes é a lista dos principais comensais da morte, no mínimo, aqueles que eu lembro o nome. O que eu acho que ainda são poucos, perto do que eu já vi. – Os olhos de alguns se arregalaram com essa afirmação, visto que o pergaminho era bem grande e continha um bom número de nomes. Apenas Harry e Hermione não se abalaram com a informação.

- E os outros? – Harry perguntou.

- Um é o mapa da Mansão Malfoy. Não duvido que Bellatrix esteja lá agora, já que...bom, ela deve estar lá. E os outros são locais de esconderijos do Lorde das Trevas que eu tenho conhecimento.

- Até que você conhece bastante coisa Malfoy. – Harry estava feliz com as recentes informações, nenhum comensal já capturado tinha lhes fornecido grande ajuda, mas Harry não ia demonstrar para o garoto que estava muito feliz com o material que conseguiram.

- Devo isso a meu dom de espiar, porque se dependesse do que meu pai me contava, eu saberia menos do que vocês sobre o Lorde das Trevas. – Malfoy falou com seu tom irônico, mas como Harry percebeu, sem a malícia habitual.

- Pessoal ele deve estar cansado, por que não deixamos ele dormir um pouco e depois o interrogamos melhor? – Gina sugeriu preocupada. O que deixou alguns chocados, inclusive Malfoy.

- É verdade, bem ou mal, ele acaba de sair de uma situação nada agradável. – Gina teve o apoio de Hermione.

- Certo, só mais uma pergunta então, antes de voltarmos. De verdade, por que Malfoy? – Harry foi direto em sua curiosidade.

- Você já sabe a resposta Potter. Você sabe o que eles fizeram. Então não espere que eu diga o que você quer ouvir. – Falou Malfoy calmamente.

Era verdade, Harry sabia dos pais de Malfoy e do próprio sonserino, mas ele no fundo, queria ouvir do próprio Malfoy que o garoto estava errado e, que Voldemort e os comensais da morte, realmente não eram o lado certo a ser seguido.

- Vou avisar a McGonagall que você acordou Malfoy – Falou Hermione, saindo da ala hospitalar com Harry e Neville, que carregavam os pergaminhos para mostrar ao resto da ordem. – E depois nos voltamos para te buscar Rony, quando Pomfrey te liberar mais tarde.

- Gina, você não vem com a gente? – Perguntou Neville.

- Não, agora não. Eu vou ficar com os dois... Quero dizer com meu irmão. – Falou Gina sem graça ficando vermelha de vergonha, enquanto todos a encaravam, Harry e Hermione foram os únicos que acharam graça da situação.

Harry partiu em direção a sala da diretora com a amiga, enquanto Neville seguiu para a Torre da Grifinória. Falou a senha e já foram entrando na sala.

- Que tal nós adiantarmos o ataque a Voldemort e pegá-los de surpresa? – Falou Harry antes mesmo de aparecer na frente dos presentes. Ao terminar de subir as escadas percebeu, como previa, que McGonagall estava acompanhada de Lupin, Tonks e do Senhor Weasley.

- Por que a pressa agora Harry? Descobriu algo importante? – Perguntou Lupin esperançoso.

- Malfoy acordou professor. E junto com ele encontramos informações bastante úteis. – Falou Hermione animada.

- Quais? – Perguntou Tonks sorrindo e Harry mostrou a todos os pergaminhos de Malfoy.

- Ele fez tudo isso antes de desmaiar. Acredito que ele achava que não ia sobreviver, por isso escreveu tudo isso. – Informou Harry.

- É realmente muito bom Harry, mas ainda assim é muito suspeito. – A voz de Alastor fez-se presente, Harry não sabia de onde ele tinha vindo, mas aparentemente ele já estava na sala. – Não sabemos as reais intenções dele com isso.

- Desculpe, mas acho que devemos dar um crédito ao garoto. Ele agora tem motivos para querer se vingar de você-sabe-quem. – Interpôs o Senhor Weasley.

- Mas sair no meio da noite, confiando em simples rabiscos de um garoto suspeito com desejo de vingança é loucura. – Insistiu Moody.

- Nós fizemos isso antes, e podemos fazer agora. – Argumentou Harry.

- É verdade, fomos atrás das informações daquela coruja anônima. – Harry teve o apoio de Tonks. – E no fim era verdade, só assim conseguimos algum progresso.

- A situação era um pouco diferente. – Finalmente se manifestou McGonagall, que antes parecia mais interessada em analisar os pergaminhos do que com a discussão que se seguia. – Aquela coruja não era realmente anônima. E sim de Snape.

- Mas como? – Alguns perguntaram em coro.

- Deve haver alguma explicação. – Lupin queria respostas. Harry estava confuso, porque McGonagall estaria aceitando auxilio de Snape, está certo que há poucos minutos, Harry, também aceitou para salvar Malfoy, mas não sabia que seu ex-professor de poções ainda estava tão envolvido com a ordem e isso o incomodava.

McGonagall e nem Alastor abaixaram suas cabeças em silêncio, provavelmente não querendo dar explicações do fato.

- Então? Por que estão aceitando ajuda daquele traidor? – Dessa vez foi o Senhor Weasley a pressionar os dois.

"_No mínimo eu não sou o único indignado."_. - Harry pensou.

- Não seria melhor que eu mesmo explique. – A voz de Snape veio do andar de cima da sala da diretora.

- Não Severus, afinal, eu mesmo que criei toda essa confusão. – Harry não acreditava, mas sim, era a voz de Dumbledore que ele estava ouvindo.

A felicidade estava estampada no rosto de cada um dos presentes, e junto com ela a expressão da duvida e da descrença. _"Então Dumbledore está vivo_.". Harry estava demasiado feliz, mas queria questionar ao professor o porquê daquela farsa.

- A principio devo comunicar-lhes, sim estou vivo. E não, Snape não me matou, apenas seguiu ordens minhas. Sem perguntas por enquanto, por favor, as explicações virão a seu devido tempo. – Dumbledore pediu percebendo que praticamente todos os presentes iam manifestar suas duvidas.

- Continue Alvo. – Falou McGonagall incentivando Dumbledore a continuar, todos calados para ouvir atentamente ao velho diretor.

- Pois bem, uma vez um sábio disse que quando se quer enganar os inimigos, deve-se primeiro enganar os amigos. Eu particularmente nunca gostei dessa idéia, uma teoria um tanto quanto equivoca em minha opinião e que só deve ser usada em casos extremos. Por isso prefiro dizer que, me ausentei de uma forma um tanto quanto mais dramática para seguir em uma missão que me levaria um tempo muito longo, que não seria facilmente explicado por qualquer desculpa, e que poderia levantar suspeitas em vários bruxos. Por isso peço desculpas a todos, e ao transtorno que causei a mente de vocês.

Harry estava particularmente surpreso com Dumbledore, apesar da felicidade, estava com raiva do diretor por tê-lo enganado em relação a sua morte, mas ouvindo as explicações de Dumbledore, esse sentimento rapidamente se dissipava.

- Mas depois eu continuo minha explicação e se preciso continuo pedindo desculpas. – Dumbledore insistiu percebendo que alguns ainda não demonstravam satisfação. – E quanto às informações cedidas pelo Jovem Senhor Malfoy. Eu também sou favorável a dar uma chance ao garoto. Afinal me parecem muito valiosas.

- Eu concordo diretor. – Falou Hermione e Harry percebeu que a garota tinha voltado à felicidade a ao otimismo habitual. Aliás, não só ela, como todos os presentes. Não que Harry achasse que eles sozinhos não venceriam Voldemort, mas com Dumbledore por perto, sua confiança aumentava consideravelmente.

- Remus, Arthur, por favor, reúnam os membros da ordem e os Aurores que estiverem presentes agora, suspeito que iremos realizar um ataque supressa.

Todos saíram da sala para se preparar, deixando apenas Dumbledore com Harry e Hermione. O garoto encarava o diretor esperando que agora que todos partiram, ele iria dar mais explicações sobre sua suposta morte.

- Vamos descer e espera-los lá em baixo então garotos? – Dumbledore se dirigiu aos dois. Ambos concordaram e os três desceram até os jardins do castelo.

Enquanto o grupo se organizava, Harry percebia neles também que a determinação voltará, ele podia enxergar o brilho nos olhos de cada um novamente, e isso dava ainda mais força para Harry lutar.

- Diretor? O senhor descobriu mais alguma coisa em relação às Horcruxes? – Harry finalmente perguntou diretamente, sem importar-se que os outros tenham ouvido, ele queria fazer dessa a última batalha, estava determinado a acabar com isso de uma vez por todos, e Harry soube que Dumbledore pode ler isso em sua expressão e em seu tom de voz.

- Harry, sim, foi esse o motivo de me ausentar. Descobrir sobre as Horcruxes que faltam. E infelizmente descobri onde algumas delas estão. Na verdade, não sei apenas a localização de uma delas, e nem desconfio qual forma ela tenha.

- Por um acaso diretor, alguma das Horcruxes que o senhor descobriu é uma pulseira em forma de serpente? – Perguntou Malfoy apoiado nas paredes da entrada do castelo.

- Nenhuma Senhor Malfoy. Por acaso tem alguma informação a respeito? – Perguntou Dumbledore como sempre calmamente, mas com um pouco de excitação na voz, quase imperceptível.

- Se você sabe de algo Malfoy, diga. – Falou Harry um pouco mais exasperado.

- O Lorde das Trevas na época deixou uma horcruxe com meu pai e outra com Bellatrix, eu lembro de ouvi-los discutindo sobre isso um dia na Mansão, ela não a tira do pulso, diz que lhe dá forças, que aumenta seu poder. Meu pai falava que era apenas para se exibir, que Bellatrix era louca. A verdade é que eles nunca se deram muito bem mesmo, era mais aparência. – Contou Malfoy detalhadamente.

- Então quer dizer que bellatrix tem a última Horcruxe? – Perguntou Harry incrédulo. Parecia que finalmente o sonho de esse ser o fim da guerra estava próximo.

- Aproveitando que todos ouviram a conversa. – Dumbledore começou amigavelmente. - Temos que nos dividir em grupos, ir atrás dessas Horcruxes e destruí-las, para que no fim nos encontremos no esconderijo de Voldemort. – Concluiu o diretor.

- Eu vou ate a Mansão Malfoy. – Falaram Harry e Draco ao mesmo tempo.

- Você não pode ir Malfoy, ainda está muito fraco. – Gina se manifestou espantando os presentes.

- Como é que é? É claro que eu vou. – Teimou o sonserino.

- Harry, você não pode concordar com isso. – Implorou Gina.

- Eu não dependo da autorização de ninguém e... - Malfoy ia começar a reclamar quando foi interrompido por Harry.

- Gina, ele será muito útil, está certo que ele indicou o caminho, mas esse verme nos levaria pela casa dele melhor que qualquer mapa. – Harry sabia que era arriscado ainda depositar tanta confiança em Malfoy, mas era verdade e agora, ele estava sendo racional, o garoto seria realmente útil na missão.

- Tudo bem então, mas eu vou junto. – Falou Gina com uma certeza que fez com que ninguém discordasse.

Separados os grupos, alguns bruxos começaram a partir em suas respectivas missões depois de receber instruções de Dumbledore e ouvir mesmo que alguns estivessem contrariados, as dicas de Malfoy.

No grupo de Harry estavam Malfoy, Gina, Lupin, Tonks, os Gêmeos Weasley e Snape.

- Nossa missão é destruir a Horcruxe que se encontra com Bellatrix, e conseqüentemente dessa vez não a deixar escapar, estão todos prontos? – Perguntou Lupin que assumiu a posição de líder do grupo.

- Com certeza, ela não vai escapar. – Novamente Harry e Malfoy falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Já que não falta nada vamos. – Disse Tonks para que o grupo fosse até seu destino, mas antes de partirem foram interrompidos.

- Como assim não falta nada? Eu também vou. – Falou Rony que estava ao lado de Hermione na entrada do castelo.

- Você quer dizer que nós também vamos. – Consertou a garota. – Não vou ficar de fora dessa missão por nada.

- Mas, Mione, você pode correr perigo e eu não suportaria e...- Rony tentava argumentar.

- Nada de mas Rony, eu vou, e estou em melhor condição que você. E fora que eu tenho que protegê-lo. – Assim que terminou de falar a garota deu um breve beijo em Rony e foi em direção ao grupo que estava boquiaberto com a cena tão espontânea que os dois protagonizavam. Harry particularmente estava feliz, porque como ele desconfiava, seus amigos tinham se acertado.

- Vamos logo Weasley, não vá ficar lerdo agora por causa de um beijo não é. Deixe suas emoções adolescentes de primeiro beijo para outra hora. – Falou Malfoy debochando da cena enquanto começava a partir para sua casa.

- Ah cala a boca Malfoy. – Falou Rony caminhando junto com os outros.

Lá estavam eles, um grupo anormalmente unido, caminhando para acabar de vez com Voldemort e seus seguidores. Apesar de ter Snape e Malfoy entre seus aliados, sentia que a vitória não lhe escaparia agora. Só dependia deles. E assim que chegaram fora dos terrenos da escola, aparataram para sua realizar sua missão e dar um fim a essa Guerra.

Fim!?

* * *

**N.A: **Ola, só para situar, essa fic segue como continuação das fics **Momentos** e **Apenas uma Ilusão**, respectivamente. Quando escrevi essas 3 fics pensei em fazer com que cada uma funcionasse tanto individualmente, sendo histórias independentes, como também uma poderia completar a outra, sem afetar a história. 


End file.
